Possession
by angela evans
Summary: Max's past comes crashing into her present, and it just might change her future ~ Part two of The Alternate Future. Takes place after What Might Have Been.
1. Absence

"Possession"   
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters as they are the property of James Cameron and this story is not intended for profit, blah blah woof woof. . . but I do own cherry gum.   
Rating: PG-13   
(This is takes place soon after the end of What Might Have Been)  
  
'And I would be the one,  
To hold you down,  
Kiss you so hard,   
I'll take your breath away' - Sarah McLachlan (Possession)  
  
  
Scene 1, 2021, Logan's  
  
Max walked in, dumping her daypack on the counter. Logan watched her walk into the bathroom, right by the window that she'd thrown an intruder out of a week ago. The window was boarded up, awaiting repair. The intruders had been dealt with and Logan's friend on the police force, Det. Matt Sung, had made sure the guy who sent them, Edgar Montoya, was in solitary. She came out, holding a few personal items, bottle of Tryptophan included. This was serious if it involved the Tryptophan. She grabbed her clothes from his wardrobe and stuffed everything into her backpack.   
  
"Going on a trip?" he asked, leaning his tall frame against the doorway.  
  
"Moving back in with Kendra," she didn't look at him.  
  
"What about Tara?"  
  
"She's in Wyoming."  
  
"Wyoming?"  
  
"For a month."   
  
"Why?" Max was avoiding the issue, and Logan was doing his best to get it out of her.  
  
"Her job."  
  
"No, I mean why are you moving back in with Kendra? I thought you were living with me."  
  
She turned to face him. "We're not ready for that yet."  
  
"I thought we were," he said, "You know I love you, you know . . ."  
  
"That's not it. I'm not ready for it yet."   
  
"But Max," Logan began.   
  
She shouldered her bag, "See ya latah," she called, heading out the door.  
  
"When will you be?" he finished as the door shut. He surveyed the empty penthouse. It hadn't been this empty ever before. He heard a meow. Max's cat, Sibelius, ran into the room. Logan smiled and picked her up. "I guess it's just me and you, kid."  
  
  
  
Scene 2, 2021, Jam Pony, a few days later  
  
Original Cindy plopped herself down on the couch next to Max. "What's up Boo? You been kinda quiet lately."  
  
"Can't a girl be quiet if she wants to?" Max snapped back.  
  
"Easy, Hun, Cindy's just worried about you. What's the dealio with you movin' back to Kendra's? I thought you and Computer Boy had it all worked out after that blonde chicky tried to snatch him."  
  
"We do." Her pager beeped. Max looked at it and shrugged, ignoring it.  
  
"So why are you at Kendra's and avoiding his pages?" Cindy's eyes looked pointedly at the pager.  
  
"I need to think," Max informed her.  
  
"What's to think about? You like him, he likes you, so kiss and make up already."  
  
"Ladies, I hate to interrupt this love-fest, but we do have packages to deliver," Normal called. He tossed Max a package, "Section Three, yesterday," he told her. Cindy and Max looked at him. "Where are we? Woodstock Four? Go." He made shooing motions with his hands before walking away.  
  
Max got up and pulled Cindy off the couch. "I better go, catch ya latah, Babe."  
  
"Sure Chiquita," Cindy gave her a limp five, "But you better talk to me later."  
  
Max grinned, "Sure thing. Gotta roll," she jumped on her bike and pedaled out the door. Watching her go, Cindy smiled to herself over Max's newest 'dilemma' with Logan. When would that girl let herself be happy?  
  
  
  
Scene 3, 2021, Jam Pony, later the same day  
  
Sketchy walked over to the lockers, where Cindy and Herbal were talking.  
  
"Guys, do you think Normal's on something?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talkin' about my man," Herbal replied, "Mr. Normal is always on something."  
  
"Yeah, the reek of his designer impostor cologne," Cindy suggested. Herbal laughed.  
  
"No, I mean he's acting weird," Sketchy told them.  
  
"How? Weird or weird for Normal?" Cindy wanted to know.  
  
"Both. He was bawling me out over a mistake I may have made in delivering a package," Sketchy explained.  
  
"What kind of mistake?" Herbal asked, "What'd you do this time?"  
  
"I said a mistake I may have made," Sketchy clarified. Cindy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the phone rings and suddenly he's so happy, he's kissing the phone."  
  
"Ewww," Cindy wrinkled her nose, "That is weird."  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Herbal asked, "If we know who he was talking to, then we can figure out what got him so happy."  
  
"Yeah, and then we need industrial size disinfectant, before he starts kissing other things," Cindy added.  
  
"I don't know who it was. All he said was 'I see. Yes, thank you. Yes, that is good. Ok, I'll see you then.'" Sketchy mimicked Normal's voice.  
  
"Hmm, Louise?" Herbal suggested.  
  
"No, that mister-sister decided she/he was a lesbian," Cindy reminded them.  
  
"Oh yeah, and didn't Normal say she found you 'alluring'?" Sketchy teased.  
  
"As if," Cindy pushed him, causing him to loose balance and wobble for several seconds. "Original Cindy does not do he-she's."  
  
"Anywho," Herbal said, "It's something."  
  
"Yeah, a kilo of it," Sketchy contributed.  
  
"No, Normal's too straight to be a druggie," Cindy said, "This momma is gonna have to get to the bottom of this."  
  
  
  
Scene 4, 2021, Kendra's, that evening  
  
Max threw her bag on the couch. It had been a long day. A long day of avoiding Logan. He'd paged her five times and had even stopped by Jam Pony. She sighed as she walked into her room. Had she said it too early? Karen had forced her into it. Forced him actually. He'd had to choose, and Max was pretty sure that if it hadn't been for Karen, he might have waited longer.  
  
Kendra knocked on her door. "Max, Logan's on the phone for you."  
  
"I'm not here."  
  
"Max . . . talk to him, please?"  
  
"I'm not here."  
  
"You never are," Kendra sighed and returned to the phone.  
  
Max was tired and wanted to go to sleep. She pulled off her shirt and yanked a t-shirt over her head. The t-shirt was one of Logan's. She must have packed it by mistake. Or did I? she wondered as she inhaled Logan's sent off the shirt. Because of her sharp sense of smell, it seemed as if he was right there in the room with her. Memories came flooding back. It had only been a week, but it was good.  
  
She had to go somewhere to think. Leaving Logan's shirt on, she pulled on her boots and jacket. Taking the Ninja, she exited the building quietly. Outside she climbed gracefully on the bike and placed her yellow shades on her face. Then, engine roaring like the hunger in her heart, she sped off.  
  
Reaching her destination, the Space Needle, she jumped off the motorcycle and parked it in a shadowy corner. Easily, using her feline abilities, she scaled the structure. At the top, she sat down, dangling her feet over the edge. She thought back on the past week.  
  
Logan had called Matt the next morning, and they'd taken care of the intruders' bodies. Karen had left sometime in the night before. Max had heard a door slam and had never seen the woman again. The next week had been perfect, and that was what scared her. What if it was too perfect?  
  
The more Max thought, the more she was enveloped by the memories, as a cloud envelops the sun.  
  
~flash~  
Logan's laughter, mixed with her own. Candlelight dinner. Chess. The touch of Logan's lips on her hand, on her neck, on her face. His arms around her as she slept.   
~flash~  
  
He was afraid that it was a dream, one from which he'd awake to find her gone. He didn't know that that was her fear, too. But every morning she'd awoken to find herself in his arms. Logan was too perfect for her, the gentle way his lips would find hers, or his hand would caress her hair.  
  
~flash~  
She was in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her. His breath was warm and soft on the back of her neck. He'd though she was asleep.  
  
"Max," he breathed, sending chills down her spine at the sound of her name falling from his lips, "Are you real?" She didn't dare let him know she was awake, or he'd stop. "I thought if I told you, you'd run away. I couldn't loose you. I couldn't, so I kept silent, but that's why I almost lost you."  
  
She turned, then to face him, "You can't loose me. I won't let it happen."  
~flash~  
  
She raised her head and looked at the stars. It all seemed so simple up here. Logan hadn't lost her, she'd lost herself.  
  
Scene 5, 2021, Crash, a little later  
  
  
Cindy went to get a pitcher of beer from the bar. She found Max sitting there, looking puzzled.  
  
"Hey Home Girl, where you been? You gonna join us?" She pointed to a table where Herbal, Sketchy and a few other Jam Pony riders were seated.  
  
"No, thanks," Max told her, "I'd rather drown my sorrows alone." She took a giant swig of her beer.  
  
"You wanna talk about it? Original Cindy wants to hear it."  
  
"No, I'm okay, really." Max flashed her a weak smile.  
  
"Logan?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a way. I think it was too soon, ya know?" Max turned to face her.  
  
"What?!" Cindy nearly spit out her gum laughing, "Girl, you've got to be kidding me. Too soon? In this life, nothing is too soon. You two have been putting it off for ages, and it's better now then never."  
  
"You're right," Max told her.  
  
"I know I am. The question is what are you still doing here?"  
  
"It's not that simple. It's like I've lost myself."  
  
"Listen to Original Cindy, just because you've always been an independent female does not mean that you can't have a boyfriend. You can love him and still be Max."  
  
Max smiled, Cindy was right. She could be herself and let Logan take care of her. In fact, she realized, without Logan, she was incomplete. She needed him to be the full Max.  
  
"Thanks Cindy" she jumped off the bar stool, "Gotta jet, I'll catch you later." She sprinted up the stairs and out the door to her Ninja.  
  
Cindy shook her head watching Max run. The girl was like an ostrich with her head in the sand until Cindy had pulled it out for her. She took the pitcher of beer and returned to the group.   
  



	2. Surprise

"Possession" Part 2 - Surprise  
  
Scene 6, 2021, Kendra's  
  
Kendra jumped up when she saw Max walk in the door. "Logan called for you again, Max," she said, "When are you going to call him back? Or at least talk to the poor guy?"  
  
Max shrugged. She headed into her room. Kendra followed. Max was stuffing her things into a backpack.  
  
"What is going on here? First you avoid him, then you live with him and everything is dandy, then you're avoiding him again," Kendra said, "When are you going to figure out what you want? It's obvious that you-"  
  
"Kendra," Max interrupted, turning to face her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Cindy and I already had this conversation."  
  
"Oh, so then you'll call him back?"  
  
"Nope," Max shouldered her bag, "I'm going back there."  
  
  
  
Scene 7, 2021, Logan's  
  
Logan was staring at his computer screen. He was supposed to be hacking an Eyes Only, but he didn't know what to say. Bling came in and found him there.  
  
"Would you like anything before I leave?"  
  
"No." He kept staring straight ahead.  
  
"You're sure? Tea? Water?"  
  
Logan turned to look at him. "No. Thank. You. Bling."  
  
"Ok, fine. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Logan responded.  
  
"You know what I mean," Bling intoned, "Why have you been so . . ."  
  
"Pathetic? Was that the word you were looking for?" Logan snapped.  
  
"No, I was going to say grumpy," Bling informed him, "But if you don't want to talk . . ."  
  
"It's her fault."  
  
"Her fault?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't figure out what she wants. Worst of all, I can't think straight when she is here, and when she isn't all I can think about is her."   
  
Bling smiled. "She's female, and you, my friend are in love." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Bling told him.  
  
Bling went to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Logan, I'm out, but I'm leaving you in very capable hands," he called. He took his bag and left.  
  
Max's face appeared by the door, then her whole body, "Hello."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to talk to me. You've been ignoring my pages," he said to her.  
  
"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You left something here," he told her.  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"Something warm, fuzzy, and black like your mood lately," he said picking Sibelius up from beside his chair, "What's going on in that genetically enhanced brain of yours?"  
  
"I was thinking," she replied, "Thanks for taking care of her for me," she said, taking the cat from him.  
  
"No problem. Thinking about what?"  
  
"That I wasn't ready for this, that it wasn't fair to you to mix you up in this crazy, freak show life of mine."  
  
"That's not your decision to make. It's my choice," he told her.  
  
"I know, and Cindy was kind enough to point out to me that there is no such thing as too soon. " She smiled.   
  
"Remind me to thank her," Logan grinned.  
  
"You want dinner?"  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Unless you're cooking," she smiled, "Remember, all I can do is boil water."  
  
"Right." He pushed a way from the desk. Max's eyes opened wide when she saw he was in his wheelchair again.  
  
"What happened?" her voice was full of concern.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, underwent some experimental surgery last year. With the therapy, I was able to walk, but sometimes I still get locked up. When I do, Bling comes and I'm back to rolling around."  
  
"I see. Just how experimental was this surgery?"  
  
"Highly. I was the second person that successfully recovered from the surgery."  
  
"How many didn't recover?" She didn't want to think about what would have happened if he had been in that group.  
  
"The same amount as those who recovered," he said, "The odds were 50/50."  
  
"Then it's a good thing you did it while I was in New York. Or else I would've kicked your ass for taking such a big risk." She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
  
  
Scene 8, 2021, Crash, meanwhile  
  
After talking to Max, Cindy retuned to the table where the other riders from Jam Pony were seated. Sketchy was relaying the tale of Normal's erratic behavior to Drew, another rider who had just come by.  
  
"So, he's wiggin' out and then the very next minute he was ecstatic. I'm telling you, man, Normal's off his training wheels," Sketchy said, "I think it's a girl. Maybe that Louis/Louise chick."  
  
"Sketchy, don't you remember that gender-twisting candypuff decided s/he was a lesbian?" Cindy recapped.   
  
"There may be something to what my pale brother is saying," Herbal spoke up, "Today, I was on my bike, with the sun shining down upon me. I decided to take a break in the park to watch the clouds for a few moments, when who should appear but the man in question. He met a blonde lady at a restaurant across the street. They was having lunch."  
  
"Normal went out for lunch?" Mila, another bike messenger, snorted.  
  
"Yeah, I had to cover for him," Drew shuddered.  
  
"I feel the pain man! I covered for him once and it was awful!" Sketchy exclaimed.  
  
"We must investigate," Herbal declared, "Who is with me?"  
  
"Count me in," Sketchy answered.  
  
"Me too," Drew said.  
  
"Original Cindy's in," she smiled, "but don't count on Max."  
  
"Max? Didn't I see her down by the bar?" Herbal asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's busy. Occupado," Cindy winked.  
  
"Ohhh, I see, her main squeeze," Herbal nodded.  
  
"Yup, Homegirl's playing house."  
  
  
  
Scene 9, 2021, Logan's, the next morning  
  
Logan carefully surveyed the chessboard. Max was close to checkmate, but he wasn't about to give up. He'd have to make his move very carefully. He saw an opening and took it.  
  
"Check," he said, immensely proud of himself.  
  
Max turned her attention back from the window. "Oh." She perused the board, and her hand lingered over several pieces before settling on one. She started to pick it up.  
  
"Nope," Logan said.  
  
"What?" Max looked at him.  
  
"It's checkmate, Max. I win," he told her. She looked, and sure enough, it was. Logan was worried about her. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked carefully.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him. But then she put a hand to her stomach. "Actually, I think I'm gonna be sick . . ." She ran for the bathroom.   
  
Logan wheeled himself over to the closed door. "Max?" his voice was concerned, "Are you ok?"  
  
He was answered by the sound of the toilet flushing. The door opened to reveal a slightly flustered Max. "It's all good," she stated, nodding her head once and returning to the chessboard.  
  
Logan followed her. "You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Must've been something I ate."  
  
"Funny, no one's ever had that reaction to my cooking before." He regarded her carefully, "You look a little flushed."  
  
"I'm fine," Max told him. Logan just shook his head.  
  
  
  
Scene 10, 2021, Kendra's, later that day  
  
"Kendraaaa!" Max called, letting herself into the apartment, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm coming," Kendra emerged from the bedroom, pulling a sweater over her head.  
  
"Mr. Multiples?" Max queried, tilting her head and putting that all knowing tone in her voice.  
  
"Last night," Kendra smiled, "And no, I will not tell you his name."  
  
Max grinned. It was an old joke between them. "Look, I need some help. I need you to put me in touch with someone who can hook me up with a hard to find item."  
  
"Can't you ask Logan?"   
  
"No," Max explained, "It's a secret."  
  
"Oooooh," Kendra smiled wickedly, "Like as in present? The kind that's wrapped up in black lace? You can't tell me that you don't have that kind of a relationship now."  
  
"You could call it a present, but not the kind you're thinking of," Max smiled a secret smile.  
  
"Well then what do you need?"  
  
"EPT."  
  



	3. Revelations

Possession pt 3 - Revelations  
  
Scene 11, 2021, Kendra's, sometime later  
  
Kendra was at the door, talking to a messenger. He handed her a package and left. Kendra walked over to the bathroom, where Max was barricading herself in.  
  
"Max, it's here," she said to the door.  
  
The door opened, "Thanks," Max said, taking the package. She retreated back into to the bathroom. Impatiently she tore open the package instead of following the opening directions on the box. Following the instructions in the package, she completed the tests than sat down on the floor to wait for the results.  
  
'This cannot be happening,' she thought, 'I am NOT the mother type. What am I doing? I'm just barely able to admit that I love Logan and work at a relationship. How can I do this? And what about my upbringing? It's not exactly what anyone would call a happy childhood. I'm no mother, that's for sure. But Logan . . . this would mean everything to him. I know he wants children. That was apparent when Karen was here. I want to have a child, I do, but I don't think I'd be very good at being a mother. What if it didn't love me? Even with Logan, I still find it a little hard to believe in unconditional love.'  
  
Kendra knocked on the door, interrupting Max's reverie. "I'm making tea. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No," Max replied.  
  
"Everything okay in there?" Kendra's voice reflected her concern.  
  
"Yeah, fine, perfect," Max forced cheeriness. She should be happy about this. She was, but it also created a lot of apprehension.  
  
The timer dinged. Max got up off the floor. It was the moment of truth.  
  
Kendra looked up from her tea mug when she heard the bathroom door open. Max came out looking dismayed, but also slightly relieved. "What happened?" she asked gently.  
  
Max just shook her head. Kendra put down her tea mug and enveloped Max in a warm hug, even though she knew Max would refuse the gesture. To her surprise Max didn't.  
  
"I really wanted it, Kendra, I really did," she whispered.  
  
"I know you did, and when the time is right it will happen," Kendra assured her.  
  
  
Scene 12, 2021, A Bar In Tacoma, that night  
  
Karen Parker sat swirling her straw in her drink, thinking back on the last time she'd been in Washington State. Not that long ago, and the memory still stung. Logan. He was the one she wish hadn't been a mistake. But he was in love with someone else.  
  
A little brunette slut, she thought, that girl is trouble.  
  
Karen pulled herself from her self-destructive thoughts when a man sat down next to her. He was older, but attractive. He smiled and she got the impression he was the charming type. Just like Logan.  
  
"Hi," he said, noticing her looking at him.  
  
"Hello," she smiled, "I'm Karen."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Karen," he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"No thanks, never touch the stuff," he explained, "But let me buy you another one." He smiled again and Karen was sure he was coming on to her.  
  
"So what are you doing here if you don't drink?" she asked, watching him order her another.  
  
"I'm looking for my daughter. She ran away from home and this is the type of place she likes to frequent," he told her.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?" Karen asked. The poor man, he seemed like such a nice guy, why would his daughter leave him?  
  
"Sure," he pulled his wallet out and flipped it open to a picture of a brown-haired girl in a blue shirt. He held it up for Karen to see. "Her name's Maxine."  
  
"She's pretty," Karen said, then stopped dead in her tracks, "I know her."  
  
"You do?" the man's eyes lit up, "Where?"  
  
"She's living with my ex-boyfriend in Seattle," Karen told him.  
  
"Seattle?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, guy by the name of Logan Cale. He's got the penthouse in Fogle Towers and a cabin outside the city."  
  
"Thank you," the man said. He pulled a few bills out of his wallet before putting it away. He handed them to Karen. "Here. Take this as a thank you."  
  
"I can't," she protested.  
  
"Yes you can," he left the bills in front of her. They were fifties.  
  
"Thank you, um . . . did you give me your name?"   
  
"I didn't," he replied, "But it's Donald. Donald Lydecker." He left then. Out in the parking lot he pulled out his cellular phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, it's me. See what you can dig up on Logan Cale, ok? Thanks." He hung up, smiling to himself. You can't hide forever, Max.  
  
  
Scene 13, 2021, Logan's, late that night  
  
Max lay awake listening to Logan's steady breathing. The warm arm he had around her and the feel of his breath on the back of her neck felt so comforting. He'd sensed there'd been something wrong, something that she wasn't telling him. But, he'd not asked about it, knowing she'd tell him when she was ready. Another thing Max loved about him.  
  
She looked out the window at the pouring rain. It had poured that night at the cabin. That led her thoughts to Zack. She hadn't heard from him for two years, not since he'd sacrificed himself for her. Max wished she could talk to him, to know that he was all right.  
  
Feeling glum, she carefully got out of bed, doing her best not to disturb Logan. She silently padded out to the living room and perched on the windowsill. The same one she'd been sitting at a few weeks before when Logan had told her he'd loved her.  
  
Sibelius jumped up on her lap. The little cat was like her shadow. It followed her everywhere. Max absently petted the kitten's soft fur as she stared out the window. Sibelius' purring lulled her into a calm, daydream state.  
  
Logan, feeling cold, shifted and felt something missing. He opened his eyes and found Max gone. He hoped that he hadn't scared her away. He knew she wasn't used to this emotion, not used to expressing it. He put on his glasses and lifted himself into his wheelchair, then pushed himself out into the living room.  
  
"Do you have to stare out the window whenever it rains?" he asked her "Is it a cat thing?"  
  
Max turned and felt her breath grow short at the sight of Logan shirtless. He'd not stopped to pull on a t-shirt before going after her.  
  
"Yeah, comes with the ability to purr," she said.  
  
"What's wrong Max? I didn't ask before because I thought you didn't want to talk about it, but it's really bothering you, isn't it?"  
  
"Logan," she looked at him, then out the window again.  
  
"Whenever you want to tell me, I'm here," he said softly.  
  
"I thought that I could be," she paused to take a deep breath, "pregnant. But I wasn't. I didn't think I was ready, but I wanted it, and then I wasn't. And all I could think about was how happy it would've made you."  
  
"Max, right now just having you is enough for me," Logan responded. Max turned and looked at him. "We'll have other chances, later. I promise you that."  
  
She smiled and got up. Putting the cat down, she crossed the floor to him and gently placed herself in his lap. "Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him.  
  
When they broke, Logan leaned his forehead against hers. "Let's go back to bed, ok?" She smiled again and put her head on his shoulder. He put one arm around her and used the other to wheel them back to his room.  
  
  
Scene 14, 2021, Jam Pony, the next day  
  
Cindy plopped down on the couch between Herbal and Sketchy. They looked very gloomy.  
  
"What's got you two in a mood blacker than Max's?" She asked.  
  
"Normal," Herbal replied.   
  
"He made me wear that hideous thing he calls a jerkin," Sketchy wailed, "It was awful."   
  
"He's painting everything intuitional beige," Herbal replied, "including my mural on the wall dedicated to the great Bob Marley. And he was with the blonde lady again."  
  
"Is he trying to impress her with his sewing and painting skills?" Cindy snorted, "because it ain't gonna work."  
  
"I haven't seen him on a power trip like this since that Mr. Sivapathasindaram was gonna buy this place," Herbal said.  
  
"You don't think that's Mrs. Sivapathasindaram, do you?" Sketchy panicked.  
  
"No, no," Cindy shook her head, "We are going to have to investigate this little biatch." She looked around at Normal's paint job. "Now that is depressing."  
  
Normal walked by and stopped when he saw them on the couch. "I'm not running a nursing home for retired messengers here! Get to work. Go!"  
  
"Hold on a minute," Cindy said, "What's with the institutional beige? And the tacky jerkin-thingy? You owe us an explanation."  
  
"I just want to make things more business like, now, off like good little bike messengers," Normal made shooing motions.  
  
"We've seen her," Cindy added.  
  
Normal froze. "Alright, I guess I should explain. C'mon."  
  
They followed him to the desk. Normal held a hand up in the air. "Attention, attention. Everyone, please. Ok. I got a call from Marsha Miller at Better Bikes and Messengers. They want to observe us for next month's issue. They want to profile me for their 'Boss of the Month' feature. So I want us to put our best foot forward, ok?"  
  
Normal's announcement was met with groans.  
  
Cindy turned to Herbal and Sketchy. "This cannot happen. Normal will go on the biggest ego trip since Titanic."   
  
"We must prevent it," Herbal said, "Sabotage it."  
  
"Like how?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Leave it to me," Cindy smiled, "Original Cindy is good at sabotage."  
  
  
Scene 15, 2021, Logan's, later that day  
  
Max had called in sick, opting to spend the day with Logan. She'd given Normal an excuse that no man wanted to know about, a surefire method to get the day off. She found Logan sitting at his desk, but he was staring off into space instead of reading emails.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" she asked, smiling at the way he scratched his chin.  
  
"Thinking," was the response.  
  
"Thinking. That's a dangerous pastime."  
  
"I know," Logan grinned, "But I like to tempt fate. And, I've got an idea."  
  
"Oh yeah? What?"  
  
"Pack a change of clothes, we're going on a trip."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
  



	4. Ask Not

Scene 16-18, 2021, Logan's Cabin, that night  
  
Max and Logan were seated on the sofa in front of a roaring fire. She snuggled closer to him under the blanket and sipped her wine. Logan looked at her, convinced she got more beautiful with every minute. Max caught him looking at her and smiled.  
  
"Zack would call this a moment of weakness," she said, remembering the last time she'd been at the cabin.  
  
"Is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," she replied, "More like a moment of freedom."  
  
Max's ears picked up a slight sound . . . the approach of two SUVs. Who could it be? she wondered. She stood up.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Stay here." She kissed him and snuck out into the cold, dark night.   
  
Max figured the best vantage point was the roof, so she scaled the cabin's outer wall. Perched on the peak of the roof she could see the two SUVs barreling down the private access road. Her pupils dilated to let in more light and she focused on the vehicles' plates. They were government. She spotted the guy with binoculars. Some one was watching them.  
  
Max jumped off the roof and landed in front of him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to spy on people?" she said before using a swift kick to knock him out. She picked up the walkie-talkie that had fallen from his belt.  
  
"We are in position. Alpha team repot, over." The voice was Lydecker's. Damn him. Max raced for the road, keeping close to the tree line. Sure enough, the troops that were there were from Manticore.  
  
One spotted Max and started firing. She dodged the bullets, heading for him in a dead charge. Tackling him to the ground, she wrestled the gun away and threw it in the trees. She poked a pressure point on his neck, cutting off the supply of blood to his brain.  
  
"Who's next?" she cried, jumping up. The other two soldiers there fired at her. She took them out quickly, but not before one could graze her arm with a bullet. It would need stitches.  
  
Max scanned the area and picked up no more soldiers. Odd. She doubled back to the cabin to get Logan and haul ass. But when she got back there, Lydecker was seat on the couch, not Logan.  
  
"Where's Logan?" Max demanded.  
  
"Nice to see you, too Maxine," Lydecker said, "Your friend will be all right as soon as we obtain what we're after."  
  
"Well, you have me, so let him go," Max responded.  
  
Lydecker shook his head, "You're not good enough."  
  
"What? I'm handing you my ass on a silver plate and that's not good enough?" Max wanted to snap his neck, but that wouldn't get Logan back.  
  
"We want both of you."  
  
"Both of us? Logan and me?"  
  
"No. You and Zack. Mr. Cale is just a side benefit."  
  
"Zack?" Max's voice caught in her throat. A myriad of emotions enveloped her. Zack had escaped.  
  
"Yes. He's the one who told us about this place. It's amazing what the right torture will do to a man, even one like Zack. But he managed to escape his bonds. I want him back. I assume he came to you for help. You get Logan when you bring Zack to me. Of course, you'll have to surrender as well."  
  
"Bastard. Asking me to chose between my brother and my, err, Logan," Max growled, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Bring me Zack and you get Logan. Or keep Zack," Lydecker's tone was cold. He saw her anger, but wouldn't let her see its effect on him.  
  
"Sorry, haven't seen Zack. And even if I did, you know he's not going to give himself up just because I ask."  
  
"You'd be surprised. Isn't that what he did when you were wanted?" Lydecker threw at her.  
  
"I didn't ask him to do that," Max hissed. She swiftly grabbed Lydecker's arm, wrenching it behind him. Yanking the lamp out of its socket, she used the cord to tightly bind his hands to the chair.   
  
"What is this possibly going to accomplish?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"Did you forget you taught me how to play soldier? Spy recon ops 101 - use any means necessary. You're my bargaining chip," she informed him.  
  
Max, keeping her eyes on Lydecker, went for the phone. She dialed Bling's number. The phone rang several times before he answered.  
  
"Hello?" Bling said.  
  
"It's me," Max whispered.  
  
"Max? What is it?" Bling was concerned.  
  
"I need your help. You know where we are?"  
  
"Yeah. Good. Be here as soon as possible." She hung up, leaving Bling wondering what was wrong, hoping it wasn't Logan, having a problem from the operation.  
  
Max turned back to Lydecker. "Where have they taken him?"  
  
"Not far, but you won't find it. Unless I take you there," he told her.  
  
"I don't need any help from you," she told him, "Shut up. When I want you to talk, I'll let you know."  
  
She sat down opposite him and fixed him with an ice stare. For several moments, neither one said anything. Lydecker carefully worked the lamp cord that bound his wrists.   
  
"You sure you don't want my help?" he asked finally, "I'll bet you're seizures have gotten worse, haven't they?" Max didn't want to admit it, but they had. "I can fix it," he continued, "You know all you have to do is come back. The Tryptopan isn't going to work forever."  
  
Max got up and slapped him. "Shut. Up." she growled, "Or you'll be goin' home in a sausage casing."  
  
  
Scene 19-20, 2021, Logan's Cabin, later  
  
Bling paused on the doorstep, hoping that it wasn't what he'd feared, that Logan had become part of the fifty percent that didn't make it. The fifty percent that died from complications and side effects of the operation.  
  
Bling's worst fears were allayed when he opened the door, but only to be replaced by his second worst, Max's worst fear.  
  
He'd seen Max tense when he opened the door and could feel the pressure bearing down on him as well as the pure hatred that passed between Max and Lydecker. He looked at Max. She looked awful, tired, pissed off.  
  
"Max," was all he said. She pulled him off to the side, where they could talk, but she could still keep an eye on Lydecker. "You've got a tiger by the tail," he continued.  
  
"He wants Zack. I don't have Zack."  
  
"What are you going to do? Logan and Zack weren't exactly," Bling began.  
  
"I know. All I can do is go like I know; make it up as I go along. But I have to find Zack. I need you to watch him while I'm gone." Max's face was determined, and it had a dangerous cast to it. Bling didn't like the thought that passed through his mind. Logan would kill if he found out. That Bling was letting her go on what could be a suicide mission.  
  
"Max, be careful. You know Logan . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I have to." She looked at him sadly and was gone.  
  
Outside, Max slunk through the darkness in case Lydecker had left any soldiers behind to watch the place. She got to Logan's Aztec and climbed in, feeling alien in the driver's seat. She looked at the hand controls, running a light finger over them. Logan had just touched them that afternoon, and it was as if he was there.  
  
Her hand went to the ignition, but she was yanked out of the vehicle and thrown to the ground. She rolled and tensed her muscles for a fight. Staring up at her attacker, she froze in disbelief.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Max?"  
  
And then a crash from inside the cabin.  
  
Max and Zack raced for the cabin. Max threw open the door, with Zack hard on her heels. Bling was slowly getting up, holding his head. The chair was over turned, the lamp cord on the floor, and Lydecker was gone.  
  
"Damn!" Max swore. "Bling, are you ok?"  
  
"Fine," he told her, "just a little lightheaded." He sat down on the couch, hand to his head, "Sorry Max."  
  
"It's not your fault. I should've known he'd pull something like this."  
  
"Pull something like what?" Zack demanded.  
  
Max whirled to face him. "Lydecker."  
  
"Lydecker?! Max you've got a lot of explaining to do," Zack said.  
  
"Me? You do, too. You're the one that told him about this place. Logan and I trusted you." She reached out to slap him.   
  
Zack caught her arm, her hand just inches from her face. "I didn't tell him. Someone else did. Who else knows about this place Maxie?"  
  
"You. You're the only one besides Bling, Logan, and me."  
  
"Come on, Max, there's gotta be someone else," he grabbed her arms, "Think."  
  
"No, just me, Logan, Bling, you, and . . . and Karen, that bitch!" Max snarled.   
  
"Karen? Who's Karen?" Zack demanded.  
  
"Logan's ex. But where the Hell have you been?" Max yelled, pushing him away, "You escaped and you come find me now?"  
  
"Max, I had to make sure it was safe to contact you, I didn't want to lead Lydecker to you."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lydecker was here and he's got Logan."  
  
"Shit, Max, I told you . . ."  
  
"Spare me the lecture, Zackie, I'm getting him back."  
  
  
  



	5. Complications

Scene 21, 2021, A Tacoma Hotel, meanwhile  
  
"Is our guest secure?" Lydecker said into his cellular as he sped down the highway between Seattle and Tacoma. "Good, keep him there, and keep him comfortable. She'll be looking for him soon enough, but she won't think to look so close to home. I have something to take care of."  
  
He snapped the cell phone shut and pocketed it, turning into a hotel parking lot. Lydecker handed his vehicle over to the valet and entered the hotel.  
  
When he reached room 319, he knocked on the door. Karen Parker answered.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, then she recognized him, "Oh, Mr. Lydecker! Did you find your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I did, thank you," he said, acting the part of the relieved father.  
  
"Would you like to come in? I can have room service bring us something while you tell me how it went with your daughter."  
  
"Yes, please," he said, stepping into the room.  
  
Karen went to the phone, "What would you like?"  
  
"Before you do that, I want to give you something to say thank you for helping me find her," he said, putting on gloves. He walked up behind her and held the gun to her chest. Karen gasped when she felt the gun. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he held her too tightly. "You understand I can't have any witnesses," Lydecker said before taking her hand, placing it on the gun and pulling the trigger.   
  
The silencer muffled the noise of the shot. Karen fell to the floor, a red stain spreading across her white blouse. Thank God I left Brandon with the baby-sitter, Karen thought, and then her last thought before she lost consciousness and stopped breathing, Damn her.  
  
Lydecker checked her pulse, and once satisfied, placed the gun in Karen's hand. He pulled a pre-typed note out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. 'Dear Logan,' it began.  
  
Lydecker shut the door and left the hotel, retrieving his vehicle from the valet.  
  
  
Scene 22, 2021, Logan's Penthouse, early morning  
  
After arguing with Zack, and getting answers out of him as to where he'd been, Max, Zack, and Bling drove back to town.  
  
Zack had escaped Manticore three months ago, while Max was still in New York. He hadn't known she wasn't in Seattle, but avoided the city to make sure Lydecker didn't find out she was there. Finally sure he wasn't being trailed out right; Zack had found his way to the cabin to hide out, and walked into a hurricane. Hurricane Max.  
  
Max used her set of keys to get into the building and then the apartment. She threw her bag on the couch and headed straight for the computer. "First thing we need to do is locate all possible bases of operation for Lydecker's lair, and then use process of elimination to find it," she said turning on the computer.  
  
"What makes you so sure Lydecker's keeping Logan in Seattle instead of putting him on the next plane to Manticore where he's on home turf?" Zack asked.  
  
"SOP," Max answered, "In any hostage situation, the hostage taker keeps the hostage in nearby location so as to have him or her handy for any negations, exchanges, or the like," Max said.  
  
"Basically, you don't ignore the fact that he's good Max bait," Bling said.  
  
  
Scene 23, 2021, Jam Pony, later that morning  
  
Cindy and Herbal were returning from their runs when Sketchy met them outside.   
  
"The magazine crew is here, checking out the place," he told them, "What to we do?"  
  
Cindy thought on it for a moment, "I wish Max was here, but we'll have to play with out her. Just follow my lead," she said entering the messenger service.  
  
"Normal," Cindy called in a syrupy voice, "Got another run for me?"  
  
"Well, looks like somebody finally decided that this was a place of work," he said, excusing himself from the magazine people.   
  
"What do you mean? I've been busting my butt all morning," Cindy whined.  
  
"Yeah and pigs are flying," Normal said. He handed Cindy a package, "Fifth and Main." He looked around the room, "And where the fire truck is Max?"  
  
Meanwhile Sketchy and Herbal were talking to the people from Better Bikes and Messengers.   
  
"So, Reagan is a good boss?" Marsha Miller was asking them.  
  
"Regan? Oh, you mean Normal," Sketchy said, "Oh yeah, he's a great boss as long as he doesn't loose his temper."  
  
"Which he looses often," Herbal interjected.  
  
"And then nothing we do is good enough," Sketchy told them, "In fact, our co-worker Max is at home because Normal made her cry last week when she dropped a package."  
  
"Hasn't come in the whole week," Herbal said.  
  
"I see," Marsha said, her expression growing worried.  
  
"One time he made me deliver a package deep into gang territory, even though it endangered my life," Sketchy stated.  
  
"And when a fellow colleague of ours died, and his ashes were delivered here, Normal wouldn't pay the COD on them," Herbal said, "We had to sacrifice and scrape together our meager wages to pay for it."  
  
"And we didn't even mention the hideous jerkin thingy he wants us to wear," Sketchy said, "It's extremely unflattering."  
  
Normal returned. "Well, I see you've been talking to two of my finest riders," he said patting both Herbal and Sketchy on the back, "All good things I hope."  
  
"Um, would you excuse us," Marsha said to Herbal and Sketchy. They joined Cindy over by the lockers.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on a run?" Sketchy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but I figured I stay and watch."  
  
The three of them watched as Marsha reprimanded Normal for his "harsh treatment of employees" and Normal tried to deny it. Finally Marsha stomped out, pulling her photographer with her. Normal glumly returned to his desk.  
  
Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy exchanged high fives.  
  
  
Scene 24, 2021, Logan's, meanwhile   
  
Max and Bling were hard at work, searching for places where Lydecker could be hiding Logan. Zack was securing the area around Fogle Towers, making sure they hadn't been followed and weren't being traced.  
  
Max looked at her watch, realized it was 11:26 and that she was late for work. Not like she was going in . . .   
  
She got up and called Normal. "Normal? It's Max. Listen, I need to take some time off." She waited. "It's personal. And I don't know when I'll be back." Again, she waited. "Ok, fine." She hung up.  
  
"What'd he say?" Bling asked.  
  
"I can take all the time I need, as long as I don't count on my job being there when I get back," she told him, "which doesn't matter, because I probably won't be coming back."  
  
Bling was about to reply when Zack returned. "What you got?" Zack asked.  
  
"Five possible targets," Max told him, "Three within the city, one north, one east, and one on Sedro Island."  
  
"What's the most logical one?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sedro. We're going tonight."  
  
  
Scene 25, 2021, Sedro Island, that night  
  
Max and Zack snuck silently around the perimeter of the compound. It was supposed to be deserted, but it was crawling with soldiers. This was definitely Lydecker's base of operations.  
  
Max was about to scale the fence when Zack pulled her back. "It's electric, Max. If you don't jump it cleanly, well, it's a severely high voltage. You'll be killed."  
  
"I'll risk it," she told him before she took a leap over it, her feet missing it by a fraction of an inch. Zack shrugged and followed her. They dodged searchlights and snuck past soldiers to get to the main building in the complex. They split up, Max circling to the right while Zack went to the left.  
  
Max was peering in a window, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside through the dusty, dim glass when she saw the reflection of a figure behind her. She whirled, and catching the person off guard, she tackled them to the ground. The figure fought back, and Max found she was struggling to stay ahead of the other person. Could this be another Manticore, she wondered, or is it a Red?   
  
Finally Max got the better of the masked figure, tackling them to the ground. She ripped off the mask and red hair spilled forth. The figure was a girl, about Max's age. She flipped her hair from her face. It was Tara, Kendra's roommate.  
  
Tara.   
  
"Max?" Tara cried.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Max, it's me, Tinga. I'm here to rescue Logan."  
  
"But how?" Max wondered.  
  
"Logan doesn't know it, but I'm part of his informant net," Tinga said, "A few months ago there was a rumor that Lydecker was closing in on him, so I moved to Seattle to keep an eye on things. Apparently Manticore is interested in the effect of it's technology on others."  
  
Max flashed back to the day she'd saved his life by giving him that transfusion. She should have known that Lydecker would find out and be interested in Logan.  
  
Zack returned from his surveillance trip, eyeing Tinga carefully.  
  
"Hey Zack," Tinga said.  
  
"Tinga."  
  
Max remembered that the two hadn't always gotten along, but knew when to put aside their differences for the greater good.  
  
"Logan's in the main building," Tinga said.  
  
"And there's about twenty guards crawling around it," Zack replied.  
  
"Like that's stopped us before?" Max said.  
  
Zack and Tinga grinned. The three figures snuck silently up to the main building in the complex. Zack motioned them to split up, each heading in a different way. Tinga took the roof and worked her way down. Zack took the tunnels underneath and worked his way up. Max just walked straight in.  
  
"Hello, Max," Lydecker said, standing behind Logan with a hand on his chair, "Where's Zack?"  
  
"Don't know. But I've come to turn myself in. Me for Logan."  
  
Logan was desperately trying to get Max's attention. He couldn't let her do this. "Max, No!" he yelled.  
  
Lydecker backhanded him. "Where are the others, Max? Is Zack here? Tinga? Or maybe Jondie," he sneered.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me."  
  
"Max, I know you kids. You forget, I taught you everything I know. You wouldn't come here alone, and make an offer like that," Lydecker said, "Who else is here?"  
  
"Me. Only me. Guess you didn't teach me very well, did you?" Max replied.   
  
"I have to say, this is not how I wanted it, but," he motioned around him, "meet your siblings. The ones who didn't escape."  
  
Max's head swiveled from side to side, taking them in. They advanced on her, an angry look in their eyes. They didn't remember her. They saw her as the enemy. Max tried to suppress the feelings that were rising I inside her. She didn't want to fight them, but it was clear that Lydecker wasn't going to hand Logan over.  
  
Max managed to signal to Zack and Tinga to stay hidden. Assessing her options, she pulled herself into a fighting stance facing the biggest of the X5's that were coming at her. Max threw a punch and followed it up with a roundhouse, making direct contact both times.  
  
But unfortunately, her attacker grabbed her ankle, throwing her into the air. She landed with a thud, momentarily getting the wind knocked out of her. Recovering, she stood and attacked the second one, while trying to throw the first off of her back. Max bent down and grabbed the shoulders of the hanging on her back. Flipping him, she used the momentum to catapult herself into the air, spiraling at the third attacker, hitting him in the chest with both feet.  
  
But they had the upper hand. They'd been trained and tested by Lydecker longer than she had. They knew all of her moves, and more. Max was finally subdued by her 'siblings' and brought to Lydecker.  
  
"It's not as bad as you remember, Max," Lydecker said, before sticking a needle into her vein, knocking her out.  
  
Zack and Tinga attacked.   
  
Everything exploded into action. Soldiers fired at Zack and Tinga, who were dodging bullets as they fought off numerous attackers, mostly the other X5's. Tinga was wrestli wrestling with one of the other Fivers, a girl they'd called Risa. Risa had been a match for Tinga in the Manticore days, and she still was now.  
  
Tinga blocked Risa's spin kick and lashed out with one of her own that barely made contact as Risa spun into a new attack position. Tinga thrust her hand forward, connecting with Risa's chest, pushing her back. While Risa recovered, Tinga glanced over at Zack.  
  
Zack was fighting another X5, a guy named Keiley, and disarming a soldier at the same time. From the looks of things, he was holding his own.  
  
Lydecker, meanwhile, was calling for soldiers to take Max and Logan. Zack, disposing of the soldier and knocking out Keiley, forced his way through the melee. Lydecker started firing at him, and Zack fired back, hitting one of the soldiers carrying Max. The others rushed to catch her, and Logan used the distraction to elbow one of the soldiers that was handling him. He tipped his chair and used his weight as leverage to shove the other one to the floor, pinning him there.  
  
Zack fired the last bullet in his gun, narrowly missing Lydecker, who was reloading. "Zack!" Logan yelled, grabbing the gun from the soldier he was pinning to the floor, and tossing it to Zack. Then he pulled himself along the floor to Max, where she lay, the soldiers having put her down to join the fight.  
  
"Lydecker!" Zack yelled. Lydecker looked up to find Zack pointing the gun at him. His gun wasn't loaded yet.  
  
"You won't," he said to Zack, "You can't."  
  
"Think again," Zack said, firing dead on. Lydecker grabbed Tinga, who was fighting a soldier nearby, and threw her in the line of fire before anyone could react.  
  
The bullet hit her in the shoulder, and she slumped to the floor. Zack froze in horror. Lydecker raised his gun to aim at Zack, "Give up. Now."  
  
"Never," Zack replied. He jumped and landed in front of Lydecker. He grabbed his throat with one hand, while punching him in the stomach with the other. Lydecker doubled over. Zack shoved him away and knelt next to Tinga.  
  
"Get Max," she whispered, "Get her and Logan out of here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Zack replied.  
  
"Get them first."  
  
Zack stood and went to Max and Logan. He helped Logan back into his chair and picked up Max. Casting an anguished glance at Tinga, he carried Max out the door, Logan following.  
  
Bling was waiting in the Aztec out front. He'd followed them in case they needed back up. He helped Logan into the Aztec.  
  
"Put Max in the back," Logan said to Zack.  
  
"No. We have to split up. You two get out of here. I'll take Max and Tinga. We'll meet back at your place," he told Logan.  
  
Logan was about to protest when the building behind them exploded. Zack ducked, covering Max's limp body. "Go!" he yelled, "I'll meet you there." Then he ran to a nearby Jeep, placed Max in the backseat and took off.  
  
"Follow him," Logan told Bling, "Or we might not see Max again."  
  



	6. Recovery

Scene 26, 2021, Later  
  
Max awoke in a haze, her vision blurred. She could smell something vaguely medicinal. Manticore? Reacting to the threat hovering over her, her mind didn't stop to wonder why she wasn't in restraints.   
  
Jumping up, she immediately lashed out with her foot, then spun around and caught the threat by the throat. A hand reached up and grabbed her arm, forcing it away from the throat. Twisting her wrist around, she grabbed hold of her attacker's arm. Using her own weight as momentum, she shifted her hips, throwing off his balance. As her attacker slid to the floor, he swept his feet out and sent her to the ground. Max landed hard, the effects of the drug still slowing her responses. She found herself pinned to the ground, someone leaning over her and panting.  
  
"Max! It's me, Zack!" a voice said, "Zack."  
  
"Zack?" Max mumbled. The force keeping her down shifted off of her. A strong arm grasped her elbow and helped her up to a seated position. Max shook her head, feeling groggy, but her vision cleared. Zack's concerned face swam into focus.  
  
"Don't you ever pull a foolish stunt like that again, Maxie!" he yelled, "You could have gotten us killed. Or worse. All for that boyfriend of yours."  
  
"Logan," Max garbled, "Tinga?"  
  
Zack's shining eyes met hers. "I don't know . . . there was an explosion . . . . Oh god Max," he hugged her, "they're gone."  
  
Max stared blankly ahead at the wall. Tinga. Logan. Dead. Gone. Her whole body was numb. Ice had been poured on her. Her sister and her . . . love. Gone.  
  
"What happened?" Max finally managed to choke out.  
  
"You were unconscious when we attacked. Tinga got shot, but she said she'd get Logan. I picked you up and took you out to the Jeep we commandeered. I went back, but it was too late. If they got out, I have no idea where they are."  
  
"We have to go back," Max said, standing up, "We have to find them."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Zack jumped to his feet and took hold of her upper arms. "That place will be crawling with soldiers looking for us even if Lydecker was killed. You don't think he hasn't got someone to replace him in a second? Max, it's suicide."  
  
"I don't care," she growled, her determination showing.  
  
"Well I do," Zack said, "I won't let you do it."  
  
"You can't stop me," Max snarled, trying to pull free, but Zack held her too tight.  
  
"I can Maxie. I gave you a choice before. This time I'm not letting you get yourself killed over phony sentimentality."  
  
"We're not at Manticore, Zack, we're human."  
  
"But we can't think like that now, Max, we've got to think like soldiers."   
  
  
Scene 27, 2021, Crash, meanwhile  
  
Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy were seated at their usual table, drinking and unwinding after a hard day of delivering packages, sword fighting, and forging signatures. Cindy and Herbal were debating the 'all good, all the time' theory when Sketchy returned from a beer run.  
  
"Guys, guess who's here," he said putting the pint down.  
  
"Ummm, Sivapathasindarum?" Cindy guessed.  
  
"Louise," Herbal suggested.  
  
"No, you guys are both wrong," Sketchy grinned.  
  
"Alright, out with it," Cindy said, "Who's the mystery guest?"  
  
"Normal," Sketchy said.   
  
Cindy snorted. "Normal? In here? At Crash? You pullin' my leg?"  
  
"Nope." Sketchy pointed at the bar. Sure enough, Normal was at the bar, slumped over his drink.  
  
"What is he doin' here? Doesn't he have a bar of his own to go to?" Cindy said.  
  
"I hope this means we don't have to get a new bar," Sketchy whined.  
  
"I don't know," Herbal said, "but man, he looks pitiful. . . even for Normal," Herbal said.  
  
"Damn B, I've never seen him so . . . . pathetic," Cindy commented, "Let's go say hi."  
  
Cindy, Sketchy, and Herbal trouped down to the bar. They surrounded Normal, who was hunched over his beer bottle.  
  
Normal, realizing their presence, looked up, his gaze moving from Cindy to Herbal to Sketchy and back to Cindy. "Oh no," he groaned, "Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey," then raising his voice, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering what was wrong with you, but since you mentioned it, who are Chandelier, Phoebe, and Joey?" Cindy replied.  
  
"Chandler," Normal corrected, "before your time. I should have known a pub so aptly named 'Crash' would attract you slackers. Now, scat, go." He made half-hearted shooing motions at them.  
  
"That's not working for me," Sketchy said, "It lacks it's usual bippy inspiration."  
  
Cindy gave Sketchy a look. He shrugged.  
  
"Bip," Normal responded weakly.  
  
Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy exchanged nervous glances. "Who are you and what have you done with Normal?" Cindy demanded.  
  
"Honestly, can't you miscreants just leave me alone? You've done enough destruction for one day."  
  
"Destruction? Normal, quit moping into your lite beer, and dish for Original Cindy. You've never been this mopey even when the Siva - Patha -Cinderella thing didn't work out."  
  
"Sivapathasindarum."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"If you must know, I was going to ask Better Bikes and Messengers to do a profile on all you morons, to thank you for your hard work recently. But no, someone had to sabotage it," Normal said.  
  
Sketchy, Herbal, and Cindy exchanged guilty looks. Cindy pulled them aside.  
  
"Guys, I feel majorly bad here," Sketchy said.  
  
"Yeah, man," Herbal nodded in agreement.  
  
"Original Cindy's gotta think on it. But we're gonna fix it."  
  
  
Scene 28, 2021, Outside Seattle, Meanwhile  
  
Logan sat in the Aztec, cursing Zack. Actually, the flat tire wasn't Zack's fault. It really wasn't anyone's, but Logan felt like blaming someone, and since Zack had disappeared with Max, Logan was inclined to blame him.  
  
"Found the problem," Bling said, holding up a small shard, "This thing got stuck in the tread thanks to the explosion and then the air slowly leaked out."  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked, taking the shard from Bling.  
  
"Looks like a part of your wheelchair," Bling said. He disappeared behind the Aztec, "I'll have the tire changed in a jiff, and then we can get back to tracking our favorite Manticore."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Logan replied, his mind on the fragment in his fingers. That danged chair. It was always an obstacle between him and Max. Where before it was because of his wounded pride, now it literally was an obstacle.  
  
The Aztec tilted to one side as Bling winched the jack under it and began to change the tire. Logan pulled out his phone and dialed his penthouse. The machine picked up.   
  
"Hi, you've reached the number you dialed," his voice greeted him.  
  
"Zack, Max, it's me. Pick up if you're there." He waited. "Pick up." Nothing. "Alright. Call me as soon as you get this message."  
  
Logan hung up and dialed Kendra's number. No answer. He tried Cindy's. Jam Pony. Zack's old number. Nothing.   
  
His mind worked over all the possibilities. She was still unconscious and Zack was tending to her. Or maybe he was still driving, and couldn't respond. Or they were caught some where by Lydecker's back up troops, or the sector police. Or they were hiding out somewhere to evade capture. Logan hesitated calling Max's pager. If she and Zack were hiding, he didn't want to blow their cover. But he needed to find her.  
  
Logan dialed. He got through. Now it was just a matter of waiting until she called him back.   
  
  
Scene 29, 2021, Meanwhile  
  
"We can't think like that now, Max, we've got to think like soldiers," Zack repeated in a softer voice.  
  
Max knew that Zack was right. If Logan and Tinga were dead, she'd be no help to them if she rushed in and got herself killed right away. If Lydecker were also killed in the blast, there would be a new head of Manticore, with troops ready for her attack. And if Lydecker were dead, her chief target was already gone, making any kind of vengeance she would achieve empty.  
  
Damn him.  
  
Zack's grip on Max relaxed as her soldier brain took control. She sat down on the couch she'd previously been laying on. "What now?" she asked.  
  
"We need to know if they got out before the blast. But it's highly unlikely." Zack sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "If Logan's gone, what happens to the informant net?"  
  
"He wants it destroyed. He made Bling promise to dismantle it if anything happened to him," Max said.  
  
"Call Bling, then and tell him to do it." He held a cellular phone out to her.  
  
"Zack."  
  
"Max, it has to be done."   
  
She took the phone and dialed Logan's penthouse, where they'd left Bling. It rang until the answering machine picked up. The sound of Logan's voice made Max's bottom lip quiver. Finally, the machine beeped.  
  
"Bling? Bling, it's Max. Please pick up. Bling?" She hung up the phone. "He's not there."  
  
"Then we'll have to do it ourselves. Come on." Zack guided Max outside to the Jeep he had commandeered. He drove through town to Fogle Towers. They parked in the garage and took the freight elevator up to the top.  
  
Max pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the penthouse. She paused at the door, feeling Logan's presence wash over her. Zack gently pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. He walked past Max into Logan's computer room. Max followed, walking right by the answering machine, its red light blinking.  
  
She sat down in front of Logan's main computer and typed in the passwords. A menu popped up on screen. Max scrolled through the choices, and then picked DELETE. Her finger poised above the enter key, she took a deep breath.  
  
Her pager beeped. She grabbed it from her bag. The display showed Logan's cell phone number. Logan's cell phone number. Max dived for the phone, but Zack tackled her to the ground.  
  
"ZACK!"  
  
"Max, it could be a trap. They could have confiscated his phone."  
  
"Logan didn't have his phone on him then. I gave it to Bling before we left for Sedro."  
  
"I don't care. You're not answering that."  
  
  
Scene 30, 2021, Logan's (continuation of previous scene)  
  
Max wriggled free of Zack's grasp, kicking him in the face, and went for the phone. He beat her to it, ripping it out of the wall and throwing it down the hall.  
  
"Max, it could be anyone," Zack yelled.  
  
"It could be Logan!"  
  
Max lashed out with a spin kick, hitting Zack squarely in the chest. He reeled back and stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. He lunged for her, grabbing her arm. Max turned and punched him.   
  
Zack tasted blood, but he ignored it and flipped her. Max pulled on his arm and he tumbled to the floor with her. They rolled, and Zack tried to pin Max to the floor. She pushed him off and jumped up.  
  
"Zack," she warned.  
  
"You're too stubborn, Maxie," he said, but he backed off.  
  
She looked at him. "You're bleeding." There was also an angry bruise where her foot had contacted with his cheek. "Let me get the first aid kit."  
  
She found the supplies in Logan's bathroom. Grabbing them, she returned to the living room, where Zack was unbuttoning his shirt. Max could see a bruise that matched the sole of her boots on his chest. There was also a small cut where his skin had been broken.  
  
Max sat down across from him and carefully applied peroxide to the cuts. Zack winced.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I just . . ."  
  
"What?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I worry about you. I want to make sure you're safe."  
  
"I'm fine. You don't have to take care of me."  
  
"How could I not?" he asked. He was breathing hard and leaning close to her. They were inches from each other.  
  
"Zack."  
  
The door flew open, and Logan, leaning on Bling, walked in. "Max?!"  
  



	7. Finis

Scene 31, 2021, Logan's (continuation of previous scene)  
  
Max's head swung up and her eyes met Logan's. She wanted to launch herself across the room and into his arms, but the look on his face stopped her. He looked hurt, betrayed.  
  
Logan couldn't believe what he saw. At least Max had the grace to blush. Zack was simply staring at him, an obstinate expression on his face. Logan knew how Zack felt about Max, and he was kidding himself if he thought that Max didn't have a bond with Zack, but Logan couldn't believe that she'd be too busy playing with Zack not to return his call. Or at least he wouldn't have believed it until now.  
  
Max knew what Logan was thinking; she could read it in his face. Zack wasn't helping matters, sitting there, holding his shirt. Standing up, she pushed him away and walked over towards Logan.  
  
Logan pushed himself upright, so that he was standing without leaning on Bling. His legs were weak, but steady. "Bling," he said, without taking his eyes off of Max.  
  
Bling knew his cue to leave, and he did, even though he didn't think it was the wisest thing to leave Max, Zack, and Logan alone in the same room. Especially when Logan was going to be stubborn, refusing to listen to Max and see what he would have seen if his eyes hadn't been riveted to Max.  
  
Zack stood up too, and shrugged his shirt on over his shoulders. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the window. "Max," he said, and then he turned his head in Logan's direction, "Logan." Opening the window, he swung his legs out and jumped down to the roof below, disappearing.  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
He held up a hand. "I was worried Max. I didn't know what had happened to you. I even thought that Zack had decided to cross the border into Canada with you. It was easier when I though he was the one I couldn't trust." His voice was deadly calm.  
  
"I thought you were dead," she cried, "Zack said he'd seen you and Tinga trying to get out when the building blew up."  
  
"So you two rushed here and then what? Did he happen to lose his shirt while he was comforting you? Or did he lose it afterwards?"  
  
Max couldn't believe what she heard coming out of Logan's mouth. He didn't trust her. She knew that she and Zack hadn't exactly looked innocent when he walked in, but she couldn't believe he was saying that.  
  
"For your information," she said, her voice icy, "We came here to delete the informant net, like you would have wanted. We couldn't reach Bling, and we thought you were dead. For all we knew the net had been compromised."  
  
"You thought I was dead?" Logan said.  
  
Max continued on, ignoring him. "When my pager beeped with your number, Zack tried to keep me from answering it, in case it was someone from Manticore. When you walked in the door, I was cleaning up the injuries I'd inflicted on him."  
  
"Zack told you I was dead?" Logan said.  
  
"He said that you and Tinga were inside, and he was going back in to get you out when the building exploded."  
  
"He knew I was alive. He'd put you in the Humvee, and we were arguing about splitting up, when it exploded."  
  
Max was silent, processing all this. Zack had lied to her. Lied to her.  
  
But there was something more important than that right now.  
  
"Tinga?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry Max, she's gone."  
  
Max threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. Hot tears rolled down her face. Logan stroked her hair. He knew she was crying for the sister she'd lost . . . and the brother she'd lost as well.  
  
  
Scene 32, 2021, Jam Pony, Morning  
  
Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy were lined up by the phone. Cindy was looking through the yellow pages. "Here it is," she said, jabbing a finger at a number. "Follow Original Cindy's lead," she told them.  
  
Cindy dialed the number and waited while it rang several times. She was studying her deep purple nail polish when the other end picked up.  
  
"Better Bikes and Messengers. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi! I'm Nanci Bikealot, and I wanted to tell you that you made a mistake in not doing the article on Normal and Jam Pony. I work for him and he's a good boss . . ."  
  
Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy took turns calling the magazine, requesting an article on Jam Pony, using fake names. After twenty calls, Cindy held the phone out to Sketchy.  
  
"Why do I have to apologize for this? We all did it. C'mon, Cindy," he whined.  
  
"I'm not the one who lied, now am I?" Cindy replied, thrusting the phone at him again.  
  
Sketchy turned to Herbal, who shook his head, "I made the last five calls, it's your turn."  
  
Sketchy took the phone from Cindy and dialed the number. As soon as he was through to Marsha Miller, he panicked and tried to hand the phone off to Cindy or Herbal. They both shook their heads and crossed their arms.  
  
"Hello?" Marsha's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Umm . . . I'm Sketchy, from Jam Pony. Remember we talked about Normal, err, Mr. Reagan? Well, I wanted to say that I, ummm, exaggerated. I'm sorry. Normal's a good boss. You really should do the story. I'm probably wasting your time, but would you please consider it?"  
  
They waited.  
  
"What? You will? You'll do the story? Thank you!" Sketchy hung up the phone and turned around. "That wasn't hard, I don't know why you two were too chicken."  
Cindy and Herbal rolled their eyes. "Whatever," Cindy said, making the W sign.  
  
Just then Normal walked by. "Is this a delivery service or an answering machine? Unless you're waiting for a call from the president of Russia to avert the October Missile Crisis, you should be out delivering packages. Let's go people, bip bip bip."  
  
"The things we do for that man," Cindy said.  
  
"Think of the greater good, my sistah," Herbal said.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"If this works, Normal will too busy getting ready for his close-up to catch us slacking off."  
  
"Let's hope so," Cindy smiled.  
  
  
Scene 33, 2021, Logan's, Later That Morning  
  
Max woke up, finding herself in Logan's room. She'd fallen asleep in Logan's arms after thinking about Tinga for half the night. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she dazedly walked out to the hall and followed the sounds of Logan's keystrokes to him.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, "how are you feeling?"  
  
Max smiled weakly. "I'll be okay."  
  
"Just give it some time, Max." Logan reached out to her and pulled her into his lap, holding her close. "Time heals all," he said, stroking her hair gently.  
  
Max snuggled into his chest, grateful for his comforting presence. After a while she lifted her head and looked up at him. "Do you think we have souls?" She'd been wrestling with that question the entire night.  
  
Logan sighed. It was a tough question, since they'd been created to be soldiers, high-tech weapons that did what they were told and not worry about the consequences. She was asking the question out of concern for Tinga, but also for herself, and the rest of them.  
  
"Yes," he finally said. "All of us humans do."  
  
"Even transgenic ones?" She still wasn't convinced.  
  
"Max, I've seen you do things that you couldn't with out a soul. You escaped from Manticore because you knew it would steal your soul away into the darkness. It's free will, Max, the freedom to make your own choices. It's love . . . I don't think you could love without a soul. I don't think you could be you without a soul."  
Max smiled, satisfied with this answer. It was the one she'd come to last night, right before falling asleep. "Good, then I know Tinga's where she deserves to be."  
  
"I'm not so sure she's dead after all, Max," Logan said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This morning I checked into the explosion of the Sedro Island base. Something wasn't quite right in my mind about it. Tinga told Zack to get you out first. As we were leaving, I looked back at her and she was on her feet. She could've gotten out, Max."   
  
He turned to his computer and pulled up all the reports he had on the explosion. "There was only one body found in the wreckage. A male body."  
  
Max let the information sink in. "So why hasn't she contacted us? She'd let us know in someway if she were alive."  
  
"Max, she might not be able to. She could've been taken out of that building by force." Logan looked Max in the eyes and took a deep breath. He hated having to tell her what he suspected.   
  
"I'm afraid Lydecker may have taken her back to Manticore."  
  
Max was very still for a moment. Logan noticed she wasn't breathing and was staring off into space, not seeing. Finally she breathed in and looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Max, I had to tell you if there was a chance she was alive, but I didn't want you to get your hopes up. It's entirely likely if she did escape, in her condition that she could have been picked up by Manticore soldiers, if not taken from the building by them. Plus, there's the possibility that Lydecker is still alive."  
  
"The body in the wreckage isn't him?" She'd been hoping it was . . . if Tinga was dead, or even back at Manticore, things were a little less painful if she could believe that Lydecker had been sent to eternal damnation.  
  
"It was unidentifiable. Dental records are no help, since the head was completely blown apart, and I can't find any DNA tests."  
  
Max sighed. "Figures that Lydecker would be a biatch like that, cheating me out of some sort of comfort that at least he'd bit the dust."   
  
"Even if it is him, Max, Manticore will still continue. I've gotten some information on a nameless superior of his. Whoever 'she' is, she's pretty high up in the food chain and she's determined to keep Manticore from making any mistakes, even if it means destroying X-5."  
  
"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Max remarked darkly.  
  
"There's still a lot we don't know here," Logan said, "but you need to be careful if she's put a price on your head."  
  
"I'm not worried about me," Max said, "I've evaded them for twelve years, I can do it for at least twelve more. It's Brin, and Tinga, that I'm worried about. They're the ones in the fire."  
  
  
Scene 34, 2021, Jam Pony, That Afternoon  
  
Normal was at his desk when Marsha Miller strode in, along with her entourage. "Welcome to Jam Pony, how can I help you?" he said without looking up from his paper work.  
  
"Mr. Ronald?" Marsha said.  
  
Normal looked up. "Ms. Miller. Are you here to write an article on all the OSHA laws Jam Pony is breaking? Or human rights violations?"  
  
"Neither. I'm here to do the article on you and your employees like we discussed before. Unless you have a problem with that . . ." Her voice trailed off as she rolled her eyes towards the door.  
  
"Oh! No, no, it's just, well, after the way you stormed out of here last time that we were going to be shut down," Normal replied, surprised.  
  
"Is it all right if I set up here?" Marsha asked. "I'd like to get a picture of your work area."  
  
"Of course, of course!" Normal said, "Anything you want, you just ask."  
  
Marsha smiled, "Thank you, I will."  
  
Marsha and her crew spent the rest of the day photographing Jam Pony, interviewing riders, and taking notes on how the bike messenger service operated. Marsha and one of her photographers followed Cindy on a run, much to her dismay.  
  
"Normal, do I have to?" Cindy said, "I'm supposed to be a bike messenger, not a baby sitter."  
  
"Ms. Miller wants to ride along, and we all want to keep her happy, don't we?" Normal said.  
  
"You owe me," Cindy grumbled.  
  
"Sure, anything, just go," Normal said shoving the package into her hands, "57 Euclid, and pedal slowly."  
  
"That's a switch."  
  
Marsha left three hours later, promising to send Normal an advanced copy of the issue with the article.   
  
"Everyone, everyone! Could I have your attention please," Normal called. All the messengers gathered around. "Thank you all for your cooperation with the reporters. This really means a lot to me, and to all of us. See what happens when we all pull together and show a little respect? That's what is all about people, respect."  
  
They all stared blankly at Normal. Cindy blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing, and snapped it loudly.  
  
"Oh fine. Take the rest of the day off," Normal said.  
  
They cheered and raced for the door. Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy walked out together.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Sketchy said.  
  
"You're not the one who had to take Ms. Magazine-thang on a run," Cindy replied.  
  
"Ah, my sistah, Jah will give you a reward for your patience," Herbal said.  
  
"Yeah, well, all I can say is, it better be in the form of cash money."  
  
  
Scene 35, 2021, Logan's/The Space Needle/Somewhere Outside Seattle, Late That Night  
  
(Logan's)  
  
Max's eyes fluttered open. She looked over at Logan, who was sleeping soundly. She put a hand to his bare chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath, feeling his heart beat. His arm was underneath her, circling her waist and holding her close to him. Max wanted to stay there forever, in Logan's perfect arms.  
  
She thought back to her conversation with Cindy about too soon. If there was such a thing as too soon in this life, it was what had happened to Tinga. Max felt sadness wash over her as she thought of her sister. After her conversation with Logan, she'd also felt fear for Tinga. If the girl was alive, she was in the hands of Lydecker, or even worse, this "Madame X" director.  
  
Max suddenly needed to get out, get some fresh air. She slipped free of Logan's arms and grabbed her jeans and shirt. She changed out of Logan's shirt that she was wearing as a nightshirt and into her clothes. Getting her bike, she exited the building and rode into the dark night . . .  
  
(Somewhere Outside Seattle)  
  
The car's headlights cut through the fog and rain as it drove down the twisting highway in Washington. In the backseat, a small child slept soundly. He hadn't woken up since leaving the baby sitter's.  
  
Getting Brandon from the baby sitter had been easy. Anything was easy if you had the right ID. He'd convinced her he was with Child Protective Services, and was there to collect Brandon Parker since his mother had died. The sitter's only protest had been "Hey, am I gonna get paid?" In this age, money was the most important thing, and a big wad of bills from a government agent was enough for her.  
  
The fools. If only they knew what they'd had. Brandon was the key to it all, and they'd let him slip through their fingers. Well, their loss was his gain, and he'd rather have gotten Brandon from the baby sitter than to have wrestled him from Max's clutches. Besides, if she didn't know about it, Stage Three could go on uninterrupted.  
  
Lydecker smiled to himself in the mirror. Max hadn't spent too much time around the kid, that was for sure, or else she would have seen the smudged barcode on his neck. That was what happened when a human and an X-5 created a child. The baby was born with a birthmark resembling a smudged barcode. He'd discovered that thanks to Jace. After she'd disappeared, Lydecker had decided to re-create the experiment.  
  
Stealing him out from under their noses was just priceless. The only thing better was that the stupid fool didn't know he was a father. Lydecker enjoyed pulling the wool over his kids' eyes.  
  
(Space Needle)  
  
Max sat atop her perch, letting the cool air blow breezily around her. The night was slightly foggy, so it wasn't as great a view as sometimes, but she had too much on her mind to enjoy it.  
  
I hope Logan was right about us transgenics having souls. I'd like to believe Tinga's in heaven, looking down on me. Maybe it's wrong of me to hope she's dead, but I'd rather her be dead than at Manticore with that Madame Director that Logan's so worried about.   
  
So Lydecker's boss is a lady. I'll bet that just kills him. He's the type who likes to be in control all the time, so I can imagine she's gotta have his panties in a wad. In a way, I guess I'm relieved that he might not be dead. It's better to have an enemy you know than one you don't.  
  
(Logan's)  
  
Someone was pounding on the door. Logan was vaguely aware of that. He rolled over, trying to ignore the pounding. His face met pillow instead of soft hair, and he knew that Max wasn't there.  
  
Forcing himself awake, he sat up and looked at her pillow. She'd gone out somewhere. The pounding continued, so Logan carefully got out of bed, grabbing a shirt and his glasses. Pulling the shirt over his head, he walked out into the foyer.   
  
"I'm coming," he told the incessant knocker as he put on his glasses. Logan opened the door and was greeted by the tired face of Matt Sung.  
  
"Matt, what is it?" he asked, stepping back into his apartment to allow the police detective to enter.  
  
"Tacoma police called, Logan," he replied, "It's about Karen Parker."  
  
Karen Parker. Logan felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Karen was the woman that he'd deluded himself that he was in love with in a feeble attempt to get over Max when she'd disappeared to New York City. Logan had regretted how he'd hurt Karen, even though she'd turned out to be rather bitchy. But his deepest regret was her son Brandon. Logan had almost become the kid's father, and then he'd just thrown Karen out on the curb, exiting Brandon's life. He'd always hated that he'd had to tell her off in front of Brandon.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Matt frowned. "I know you two were involved, so that's why I came as soon as I heard. She's dead."  
  
Logan felt his legs give out and found himself sitting down quite abruptly on the small wine chest that was near the front door. Taking a deep breath, he stood and steadied himself.   
  
"It's suicide," Matt told him. "She left a note. Tacoma PD faxed a copy to me when I told them I knew you."  
  
Logan's shocked mind failed to make the connection. "What?"  
  
"Here," Matt held out the poor fax copy. "I'm sure you'll want to read this alone, and I'd better go, but I'll let you know if anything else is found." He let himself out.  
  
Logan walked into his office and sat down in his chair. Sibelius, Max's little cat, jumped into his lap. She could sense Logan's emotions, and snuggled her head up under his chin for support. Logan reached down and petted the soft fur on the kitten's stretched back.  
  
"Thanks pal," he said.  
  
Logan looked at the fax and began to read. Dear Logan, Know that I don't blame you. You loved her, that was obvious from the beginning . . .   
  
(Somewhere Outside Seattle)  
  
Lydecker checked his watch. Cale should be being rousted out of bed by that friend of his from the Seattle PD. Sung, his name was. Lydecker knew he'd had a hand in keeping Max out of the round up that time when he'd tried to frame her for Vogelsang's murder. He made a mental note to 'help' his career for that.  
  
Lydecker was glad he'd added that extra piece of insurance. It would keep Cale from asking too many questions about Karen Parker and it would keep Max busy as well. She wouldn't be looking for Tinga given Logan's past history of depression. Maybe if he was lucky, he could push Cale over the edge with guilt over Karen.  
  
Yes, things were going well. Lydecker was rather pleased. This would show Her that he didn't need orders on how to handle Manticore. And she couldn't refuse his requests for Stage Three funding, now that they had the prototype.  
  
The Universe was right on schedule.  
  
(Space Needle)  
  
Brin is still at Manticore, though, with this "She". It chills me to think of what might be happening to her. Lydecker's methods are enough to make Hannibal Lector sick. "She" can only be worse.  
  
In a way, I wonder why we never met her all those years we were being tortured in that hell. I'm sure she would have wanted to see the fruits of the project. Maybe she was brought in after we all escaped. Perhaps she's the one who tried to "fix" Jace and the others.  
  
Jace. She and her son are in Acapulco. Little Max is two now, and he's making his mamma proud. The only sign that he's a little more revved than normal toddlers is his birthmark, the mark we all have. Jace and I have kept in contact through Logan's informant net. Zack has no idea that she even escaped. I never told him.  
  
I guess keeping secrets is part of our genetics. I know why Zack lied to me, and I've forgiven him for it. He's still suffering from misplaced affection. I hope that wherever he is, he finds someone that he can let in . . . or someone that gets under his skin, where he can't shut her out. But I'll probably never know, since the expression on his face as he dropped out that window was a signal that he was determined not to come back here. But if he ever does, I'll be here, waiting to tell him "I told you so."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: There will be a sequel to this. Right now it's got the working title "Fearful Symmetry".  
It should be up soon :) Angela  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
